Pokémon Friends
by Pikachuwolffox4
Summary: Yuuki a pokemon trainer with her 6 pokemon, And they are Thunder,Blaze,Wave,Midnight,Pika,and Flygon.Thunder,Blaze,Wave,Midnight,and Pika are captured by Team Galactic.Will yuuki and flygon be able save them?
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon Friends

Yuuki~ Yo!!

Pikachu~ Pika??

Yuuki~ Hi Pikachu!!!

Pikachu~ PIKA PIKA!!!!! (HI Yuuki!!!!)

Yuuki~ LOL!!

Pikachu~ ??

Yuuki~ NVM… I don't own Pokémon or Pikachu……Or anything else…

Yuuki~ Sry if it's horrible it's my 1st Fan Fiction story

Yuuki~ the story is also staring ME!!!!!!! And Pikachu and all my Pokémon Friends!!!!!!!!

( Thunder is a LV 100 Jolteon (Female) Wave is a LV 100 Vaporeon (Male) Blaze is a LV 100 Flareon (Male) Midnight is a LV 100 Umbreon (Male) Flygon is a LV 100 Flygon (Female) Pika is a LV 100 Pikachu (Female)

~P.S. The Pokémon's are from my Pokémon diamond DS game……~

*******************

*Normal POV*

Yuuki~ Come out everyone!!! *Throws the poke balls*

Thunder~ Jolt!!!

Wave~ Vaporeon!!!

Blaze~ Flare!!

Pika~ Pikachu!!!!!

Midnight~ Umbreon!!

Flygon~ ................

Yuuki~ Okay everybody now behave while I go make food for you guys!!

All the Pokémon~ *Nods yes*

Yuuki~ alright then see you guy in awhile........ *walks away*

*******************

*While yuuki's away*

Pika~ so what should we do??

Thunder~ we should go explore somewhere around here!!

Blaze~ Yea!!!!!

Wave~ I don't really care what we do unless we do it!!!

Flygon~ …………….

Pika and Thunder~ Flygon will you at less say something!!!!

Flygon~ RAWR!!!!!

Pikachu and Thunder~ AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *Both of them hide*

Blaze and wave~ *Sweet-dropped*

*******************

*Thunder and Pika's POV*

Pika~ Flygon's scary don't you think thunder??

Thunder~ yea…..

Pika~ what are going to do now thunder??

Thunder~ Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Pika~ O_o Thunder???

Thunder~ Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Pika~ oh great thunder's asleep……

*******************

*Normal POV*

While thunder and pika are hiding the rest of the pokemon try to look for the just like hide and go seek. Except for flygon witch is going to sleep also………..

Blaze and wave go look for pika and thunder in the grass. And midnight goes looking for the in the forest……….

Will blaze, wave, and midnight find pika and thunder before dark??

*******************

RAWR!!!!!!

Yuuki~ YAY my 1st Fan Fiction story is Finished!!!!!

Pikachu~ PIKA!!!!! (YAY!!!!!)

Yuuki~ :3 Thanks 4 reading my 1st Fan Fiction story…… Sry if it's short……..

Pikachu~ PLEZE REVIEW!!!!!!! And Yuuki will and the next 1 maybe ummmmmmmm next week I guess…….

Yuuki~ !!!!!!! O_o OMG PIKACHU TALKED!!!!!!!!

Pikachu~ :3

Yuuki~ *Faints*

Pikachu~ O_o …….. Sry but see ya next time I gotta take care of yuuki now… bye…..


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon Friends

Yuuki~ sry about me fainting….I thought my friend Pikachu wuz talking….

Pikachu~ RAWR!!!

Yuuki~ OMG I wuz right Pikachu wuz talking!!!!!! *Faints*

Pikachu~ LOL!!!! Yuuki dose not own Pokémon or me…… Enjoy reading……

**********************

Flash back~

Pika~ Flygon is scary don't you think thunder??

Thunder~ yea…..

Pika~ what are going to do now thunder??

Thunder~ Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Pika~ O_o Thunder???

Thunder~ Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Flash Back Ends~

**********************

*Normal POV*

Everyone is looking for thunder and pika……….but thunder is also asleep for some reason. Then pika hears a noise and woke up thunder. They both then herd the noise……. Then a…….. RATTA jump out.

*Thunder and pika sweet dropped*

Thunder uses spark to scare it away….

*Thunder and Pika's POV*

Pika~ WOW it was a ratta that made that big noise……

Thunder~ I don't think it was the ratta pika……….

Pika~ what do you mean thunder???

Thunder~ Look over there (sry you'll just have to imagine from here)

Pika~ !!!!!!!!!!!! It's a pack of zangoose!!!!!!!

Thunders~ RUN!!!!!!!!!!

**********************

*Both thunder and pika are running away and screaming*

*Blaze and wave's POV*

Blaze~ did you her that wave??

Wave~ Hear what blaze??

Blaze~ those loud screaming…

Wave~ oh yea I can hear it now!!

Blazes~ hey look its thunder and pika!!

Wave~ oh no look it's a pack of wild zangoose lets help them out!!

*Thunder's and pika's POV*

Pikas~ hey look its blaze and wave and there yelling to us!!

Thunder~ yea I can hear them there saying come over here and we'll help you defeat those zangoose!!

Pikas~ let's hurry to them and defeat those zangoose!!!

Thunder~ YEA!!!!!! Let's go!!!!

*Both runs towards blaze and wave*

**********************

*Normal POV*

* All 4 of them battle's the pack of zangoose*

Thunder~ yay we beat them!!!!

Pika~ YAY!!

Blaze and Wave~ :3

Blazes~ where were you 2 anyway??

Thunder and Pika~ we were hiding from flygon

Wave~ and why??

Both thunder and Pika~ she scared us with her scary face!!

Both blaze and wave~ *sweet dropped*

Blazes~ come on let's go back before dark….

Thunder and pika~ k

**********************

RAWR!!!!!!

Yuuki~ Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Pikachu~ Well hope u enjoyed it……….

Yuuki~ Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Pikachu~ *sweet dropped*

Yuuki~ Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Pikachu~ Pleze review and the next 1 will come out maybe the next 2 weeks

Yuuki~ Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Pikachu~ BYE……………... uses thunder on yuuki*

Yuuki~ BYE…………..

Pikachu~ *sweet dropped* BAKA…………

**********************

Baka~ Stupid/idiot/dummy


	3. Chapter 3

Pokémon Friends

Yuuki~ so tired…..

Pikachu~ ????

Yuuki~ only 1 more weeks of school…

Pikachu~ :3

Yuuki~ Pikachu do u rly talk??

Pikachu~ :3

Yuuki~ NVM

Pikachu~ :3

Yuuki~ I don't own Pokémon or Pikachu's friends

Pikachu~ PIKA!!!

*******************

Flashback ~

Thunder and Pika~ we were hiding from flygon

Wave~ and why??

Both thunder and Pika~ she scared us with her scary face!!

Both blaze and wave~ *sweet dropped*

Blazes~ come on let's go back before dark….

Thunder and pika~ k

Flashback Ends~

*******************

*Normal POV*

So when they go back midnight sees thunder, pika, blaze, and wave and asked them if there okay. So thunder, pika, wave, and blaze tell him there okay. They also see that flygon is still asleep so they just go play near their trainer Yuuki. Then a few minuets later Yuuki calls them all to tell them its time to eat. All of her Pokémon run to her except flygon witch was still asleep. Yuuki goes there to wake up flygon and tells her its time to eat. So flygon and Yuuki walk back to the others. But they were not there then Team Galactic goons show up with Yuuki's other Pokémon captured in a tank. Team Galactic goon tries to escape but Yuuki tells flygon to use sandstorm to stop them. Then Yuuki tells flygon to use dragon claw to cut the tank and set them free. Then all of Yuuki's pokem0n combine all there powerful attacks to destroy Team Galactic robot that there in. All of Yuuki's Pokémon are save now but that's what they think but Team Galactic also had 2 other goon hide be hide some bushes to see how powerful they are. After they left they tell Cyrus about Yuuki's Pokémon then vanished…

*******************

*Pokémon's POV*

Thunder~ who were those people??

Pika~ I don't know?? How bout u blaze?

Blaze~ no never heard of them or seen them cuz this is my 1st time seeing them .

Wave~ well don't ask me it's also my 1st time seeing them to.

Midnight~ Me 2!

Flygon~ ………………

Everyone except flygon~ *Sweet drooped* ………………

*******************

*Normal POV*

Everyone~ *goes to bed* umbreon ring light up just like a night light. Next morning Yuuki make food for everybody and for her self after they finished they went swimming everyone except for blaze and flygon witch they just sit there watching them.

*******************

RAWR!!!!!!!!

Yuuki~ Man that wuz tiring typing all that!!!!!

Pikachu~ PIKA!!!!!!!!(YAY!!!!!!!!)

Yuuki~ ALSO no more school!!!!!!!YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pikachu~ :3

Yuuki~ now I can type more Pokémon stories

Pikachu~ YAY!!!!!!!!

Yuuki~ O_o

Pikachu~ *Thinking uh oh* Pika!!!

Yuuki~ Man I keep thinking Pikachu can talk. I should maybe take a break…

Pikachu~ :3

Yuuki~ Pleze review!!!!!!!! Thank you 4 reading this so far…


End file.
